This invention relates generally to the field of shoe's structure and more specifically to an article of manufacture for shoes comprising air cushioning system, air lightweight system, air pressure alert system and process for making same.
This invention provides a special outsole which comprises an air tube type bladder. This invention provides a special insole which comprises an inflatable air mattress type bladder. This invention provides a special capillary pressure device which can track the air pressure level of the bladder in the outsole and insole.
The most shoes comprise upper and sole. A layer of insole is inserted between upper and sole, especially for athletic shoes to absorb the shock. The outsole materials of athletic shoes include rubber and cellular foam such as EVA sponge. The rubber outsole is durable and flexible, but it is not lightweight. Conversely, the cellular outsole is lightweight, but it is not durable.
Usually, rubber sponge and EVA foam are used as the insole material because they are resilient and shock absorbent. The shock-absorbing and lightweight are the important features of design for athletic shoes, and the air is the best shock absorber and weight reducer. For decades, many inventers proposed several air bladder design in outsole and insole to increase the capability of shock absorbing.
Such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,397, an inflatable bladder is formed primarily along the peripheral area of the heel portion in the insole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,099, a bladder is longitudinal disposed in the heel region and reduced the cushioning gradually toward forefoot in the outsole. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,780, the sealed tubular bladders are peripherally disposed in the outsole.
The air bladder mentioned in prior technology such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,099, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,780, and others etc., either ball bladder or tubular bladder doesn't cover the entire area of foot. There are some area or portion not covered by bladder.
The outsole of present invention comprising air tube which distributes entire outsole provides excellent cushion and extremely lightweight.
The insole of present invention comprising inflatable air bladder provides superior cushion covering entire sole of the feet.